


Vindicated Alternate Scenes

by piecesofsolas



Series: IIyana Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofsolas/pseuds/piecesofsolas
Summary: Extra scenes I had written for Vindicated that I wasn't able to add to the main storyline.





	Vindicated Alternate Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This was the scene I had originally planned in lieu of chapters 2 & 3\. IIyana fidgets when she is nervous and stress-bakes and I loved the idea of Solas running into her and them "dating" and getting to know one another. I didn't have the heart to delete this chapter and after re-reading it, I wished I could have inserted it in my story. It also makes me want to add more character-development into Vindicated.
> 
> If you're a new reader, IIyana is my main squeeze from Vindicated. If you're already a reader, here is a treat!

Complicated conversations were not IIyana's forte.

Matters of the heart? Even more foreign.

Which would explain why IIyana was elbowed deep in flour, sugar, and eggs, pouring golden cake batter into a cast iron at three in the morning because she was unable to find appropriate words to describe how she felt. More importantly, how he had made her feel. She had not expected for him to respond to her in such a way that she was set aflame and then catapulted to the stars. His lips had awakened something in her she has never felt before.

When the cake was finished baking, she set it aside to cool down and pulled out the necessary ingredients for the glaze, smiling in pleasure as the familiar sweet, nutty flavors drizzled heartedly over the warm confection, absorbing the sweetness into all of its nook and crannies. It wasn't until she had finished placing the finishing touches on top of the cake did she realized that she was no longer alone and nearly dropped the bowl of berries in her hand.

"Inquisitor." Solas' voice drifted from the hallway.

He appeared uncertain of what to say or what to do next, and it didn't help that she was holding the bowl against her chest as if she was shielding herself in the middle of battle. Finally, he licked his lips and threw her an apologetic glance.

"Forgive the intrusion," he said. "The kitchen is usually not occupied at this hour."

She gave him a lopsided smile, "I couldn't sleep."

"And so you made … cake?"

"Yes. Almond cake." Embarrassed that he had discovered one of her hobbies. "I - I bake often …. when I have a lot of my mind." She said, placing the berries in a swirling design until they met in the center of the cake. "You're just in time for cake … that is … that is if you would like a piece or two." She was talking with hands now as if she was trying to process thoughts into words. She was nervous - biting her lips and avoiding eye contact - and he found her incredibly enduring. "You don't have to say yes, Solas. I'm sure you are busy."

"I would love to." He heard himself say, thickly. IIyana's eyes widen into green saucers and joy eclipsed her face and he thought her the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Pulling a stool from the corner of the room, she placed it in front of the kitchen island and gesture for him to sit down. She added water to a kettle and placed it over the fire while pulling plates from the selves.

"It's my mother's recipe." She said. "She was well known for her baking skills and can take an ingredient and turn it into the most delicious pastries, bread, and cakes. Her reputation was well known within the Dalish and the clans happily traded their supplies for her baked goods." She took the kettle from fire and added herbs, spices, and honey, pouring the liquid into two cups and adding a whip of cream to his before placing the beverage in front of him. "I know you detest tea, but try this."

Solas hated tea but he would have gladly drowned in the hot liquid if it gifted him with more of her smiles. The tea was hot and steamy, its aroma sweet and nutty, and his hands tingled as he raised the cup to his lips, his attention captured by the anticipation in her eyes. The liquid spread like warm milk over his tongue and his taste buds awaken to the sweet song of melted cream, honey, and spice. A delicious combination that had him closing his eyes in pleasure and her giggling at his obvious approval. 

"I know. It's delicious, isn't it? It's the cream. My mother hated tea too and she would often add fresh cream, or sometimes fresh steamed milk to her tea."

"How is this possible that your mother had access to these skills?" Genuinely curious now, Solas leaned forward, placing both hands on top the table. "I thought the Dalish did not venture outside of their clan, choosing to engage only with their own. Food was provided by their hunters, trade was rare. At least that was that was the case with the clans I have run into. Could I have misjudged them?"

"Honestly, no. Most of the Dalish only care more about impressing other hunters with a good shot or talking about how awful humans are. But my clan was different. We openly traded with and respect humans. My mother acquired her baking skills from a woman in Feraldon after sickness had fallen upon her village. My mother spent several weeks healing the woman's son and in exchange, she taught my mother how to bake."

"And so, your mother passed the skills down to you." He said as she cut two pieces of cake and set one in front of him.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but it seems this is the only one I had perfected." She grinned and waited as he took a bite, her grin turning to a small chuckle at his reaction.

"This is ……" His words trailed off, unable to find the words to describe the delicious concoction that exploded into his mouth: a smooth balance of cake, creme, and a nutty ingredient that sang as the flavors harmonized against his pallet. He had not had anything so delicate since Arlathan and he took another bite before he noticed that IIyana's pleased expression.

"I am pleased that you like it" She said. Taking a bite and dramatically closing her eyes as the flavors melted in her mouth.

"Your mother, is she well?"

A flicker of pain crossed her features and he leaned forward, cursing himself slightly. "No - it's alright … my parents were heading back to our clan after spending a few days trading in town. They ran into some Templars who assumed my mother was an apostate. My father survived long enough to find his way back to camp, but his wounds .…. it was hard to stay afterward. When we learned of the meeting at the Conclave, I volunteered"

"IIyana… I"m sorry." He was overwhelmed with humility for this brave, young woman who he had traded insults and passive remarks with since the beginning. In all the months he had known her, he never would have thought that she, too, was grieving and it would explain why she held him in such disdain. To her, the Dalish wasn't just her people, they were the only preservations she had left of her family. He thought back to an earlier conversation they had in Haven, when he told her how she will protect him - an apostate mage - mage from Chantry forces. She had responded without hesitation, _however I have to_ , and now he understood why. "Thank you, IIyana. For sharing your mother with me.|

She gave him a smile and the two resume eating in silence. It's been two days since she returned and neither have made any attempts to discuss what had happened. To be fair, IIyana's busy scheduled kept her in meetings from sunrise to sunset while Solas focused primarily on his research. However, it became obvious the two were going out of their way to avoid one another by taking their meals at different times, and to the amusement of the inner circle, even going as far as making excuses to exit the room when the other entered. But for IIyana, the nights were the worse, when exhaustion has taken its tool and the energy to fight off the memory of his lips had her tossing and turning until she finally tossed her blankets aside and made her way into the kitchen.

Now, sitting across from him, it amazed her that she had known him for almost four months and yet, knew nothing about him. "I'll like to know more about you Solas." At his surprised expression, she continued, "You're an apostate, yet you risked your freedom to help the Inquisition."

"Not the wisest course of action, when you framed it that way."

"I appreciate the work you are doing, Solas. I just wanted to know more about you."

"I am sorry, IIyana." Placing his fork down and pushing his plate away. "With so much fear in the air … what would you know of me?"

"Well … for starters, what made you start to study the Fade?"

"I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially on gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I treasured my dreams. Being awake, out of the Fade, became troublesome."

"Did spirits tried to tempt you?" She asked as she refilled his tea.

"No more than a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting to eat it. I learned how to defend myself from more aggressive spirits and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore."

"I gather you didn't spend your entire life dreaming."

"No, eventually I was unable to find new areas in the Fade." ….. "Two reasons. First, the Fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new. Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations. To find interesting areas one must be interesting."

"I think you are the most interesting man I have met." She blurted before she could catch her thoughts, causing him to let out a velvety laugh that echoed in the room.

"Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade."

"How so?" She asked, hoping to divert his attention away from her blunder.

"You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus in an enjoyable side benefit." He is discovering that he liked this side of her - shy, awkward, he was beginning to look forward to them. "You have chosen ta path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."

"Indomitable focus?"

She bit her lip and slowly brought her eyes to meet his. She was so pure, so innocent, and could not help but drop his gaze to her lips. The memory of their warmth still lingered, haunting him wherever he went. "Presumably." He said huskily. "I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that the sight would be …. fascinating."

She choked on her tea then, spilling what remained in her cup on the table, and turning around to hide her embarrassment. She felt him move behind her, felt his hands rubbing gently on her back until she was able to breathe again. She nodded her thanks and to her utter horror, he started laughing. At her.

"Are you alright?" His hands were still making circular motions along her back. She nodded and he stepped aside. By now, Skyhold was starting to wake and they both knew the moment was coming to an end. "That was delicious, IIyana." Solas said before grabbing her plate and empty mug and heading to the basin to wash them. Afterward, he helped her clean and put the bowels and ingredients back in their place.

"You said earlier that the kitchen was usually not occupied," IIyana said, placing the leftover cakes on the kitchen table and writing a note for Lyna and the kitchen staff to help themselves. "Do you come here often when everyone is asleep?"

"Yes." He replied. "My research often keeps me awake."

"I appreciate your dedication to our cause, but I would rather have you well rested and healthy, Solas."

"I shall keep that in mind."

The two made their way towards the stairs leading to Josie's office and when they reached the hallway, both hesitated not wanting the moment to end.

"Thank you for joining me, Solas."

"Thank you for having me, I apologize for the interruption. Although, I don't regret that I did."

"Don't' worry about it. I had a good time."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

"As am I." She responded. A small blush graced her cheeks and she lowered her eyes awkwardly. He was standing very close and the faint smell of ink and parchment paper filled her senses. She wanted to pull him in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, and capture his lips as he had done hers. But he had not encouraged her and she did not want to push him further. "Solas - I …. hope you have a great day. I don't know if I will see you later but make sure you rest and … your face has not healed."

"You have been avoiding me, Yana," he said.

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"Because …

"Because?"

"Because I kissed you … in the Fade. I apologize, it was impulsive and I shouldn't have done it.  I was going to speak with you when I returned but I was too … ner- afraid. I was afraid of what you would say. I had already decided that the kiss was a mistake and then you kissed me and I - I ….." She falters, unsure of how to respond. "In all honesty, I don't know why I am behaving this way." She answered honestly. Frustrated with the unfamiliar feelings she was having with him.

He stared at her for a long while, then his lips curved into a smile, before nodding and heading up the stairs, leaving IIyana breathless. 


End file.
